A conventional portable machining device generally includes, for example, a base that contacts an upper surface of the workpiece, as well as a machining device main body that is supported on an upper surface side of the base so as to be movable in an up-to-down direction. The machining device generally includes an electric motor, as well as a cutting blade that can rotate via the driving force of the electric motor. By moving the machining device main body in the up-to-down direction with respect to the base, the machining device can be positioned between a cutting position in which the cutting blade protrudes below a lower surface of the base and a retreat position in which the cutting blade retreats in the upward direction with respect to the lower surface of the base. With the rotation of the cutting blade that protrudes below the lower surface of the base and the movement of the machining device with respect to the workpiece, a cutting task can be performed. A cutting blade cover that covers approximately the circumferential periphery of the cutting blade may be provided on the upper surface of the base. A lower portion of the cutting blade that protrudes below the cutting blade cover in the downward direction can cut into the workpiece. The upper periphery of the blade in the cutting position can be covered by the cutting blade cover, which prevents cutting dust from scattering around.
This type of the portable machining device generally includes a controller that controls the electric motor. The controller is electrically insulated such that a printed circuit board of the controller is housed in a case having a rectangular plate shape and a shallow bottom, and the interior of the case is resin molded. Various techniques for the arrangement of the controller have been provided in these types of prior art portable machining devices. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-79873 discloses a technique in which the controller is housed in an erect manner in the up-to-down direction at the rear of the electric motor. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2015-178226 discloses another technique in which the controller is housed in a slanted manner at the rear of the electric motor. Furthermore, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-148015 discloses still another technique in which the controller is housed in a laid-down manner above the electric motor.
The above-described techniques, however, have several problems. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-79873, for example, the controller is directed in the upward direction, which interferes with a handle operation. As a result of the controller orientation, the handle has to be accordingly arranged in the upward direction so as avoid interference with handle operation. Additionally, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2015-178226, the controller obstructs movement of the controller in approaching an operation lever or the base disposed in the vicinity of the controller when the machining main body is moved in the up-to-down direction. Furthermore, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-148015, the handle has to be arranged in the upward direction due to the depth of the controller. Because of these problems, a loss of operability, a loss of handle maneuverability; and/or an increasing size of the products have occurred.
Thus, as a result of the mentioned deficiencies in the art, there is a need in the art to house the controller in order to prevent increasing size of the device as well as to improve operability and handle maneuverability.